In industrial ironing machines of the described type, the ironing cylinder is surrounded over substantially half of its circumference, in certain cases over two-thirds thereof, by a bed which is usually heated up to the required temperature by steam for drying and ironing the goods introduced between this bed and the ironing cylinder.
The beds of such ironing machines are always composed of a heavy steel plate which has to fit closely to the ironing cylinder. In order to allow this, the inner wall of the half-cylindrically shaped bed has to be milled and finished with the utmost care.
Beds manufactured in this way have to be milled and finished carefully due to the stresses caused by the welding process so as to guarantee the required extremely smooth finishing of the inner wall of the bed.
In the French patent No. 1,235,155 these drawbacks are already indicated and proposes therefore to realize a bed designated as light, an essential characteristic of which being the indeformability of this component.
The object thereof is clearly to realize a saving of weight. Due to the still relatively large thickness of the beds manufactured according to this invention and the applied conventional welding technique, the inner wall of these beds has to be subjected to the hereabove mentioned milling operations.